megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Stardroids
The Stardroids, known as in Japan, is a series of robots from an ancient alien civilization that Dr. Wily found in some unnamed ruins. Dr. Wily reprogrammed them to use the robots in an attempt to conquer the world in Mega Man V.Saishinban Rockman Super Daihyakka, Kodansha, May 1997, ISBN 4-06-103310-7, Page 102 Members *SRN. 001 Terra (Earth) *SRN. 002 Mercury *SRN. 003 Venus *SRN. 004 Mars *SRN. 005 Jupiter *SRN. 006 Saturn *SRN. 007 Uranus *SRN. 008 Pluto *SRN. 009 Neptune Video game appearances Mega Man V All the Stardroids first appeared in Mega Man V. Dr. Wily found them in some unknown ruins and decided to use them to conquer the world. With this they were brought back online and attacked the world, being led by Terra. Mega Man, after being defeated by Terra, was then upgraded with the new Mega Arm and was dispatched to defeat them. After defeating four of the Stardroids and Dark Moon, the battle soon shifted to space itself where he defeated the last four Stardroids, and finally in a rematch against Terra where he won. Mega Man then discovers that Dr. Wily was the leader of the Stardroids. On the Wily Star, Mega Man has a rematch against the Mega Man Killers, Quint, and eight of the Stardroids, except Terra. Soon after defeating Dr. Wily, the scientist released another robot, excavated from the same ruins, the doomsday weapon Sunstar. However, Sunstar would not obey Wily and attacked him, causing him to retreat. Sunstar then faced Mega Man, and after three battle phases, was defeated. The robot was surprised when his enemy showed kindness and offered to repair him, as he believed robots could only fight, but he would never known if he could do more than fighting as his fusion reactor was critical and would soon explode. After Mega Man escapes from the fortress, Sunstar explodes, taking the Wily Star with him. Other appearances The Stardroids appeared in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) In issue 20, during his time travel fiasco, Mega Man meets Terra briefly before he is transported further in time. Dr. Light also briefly alludes to the Stardroids in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250 during the Worlds Collide crossover arc, when citing various instances where Mega Man had to save Wily from himself. At the end of the Ra Moon arc the dying supercomputer sends a final message to its "children", meaning the Stardroids, to avenge it, as well as its failure to format the Earth for their benefit. Issue 42 included a flashback of Shadow Man's which revealed that he has once been a member of the Kuiper Droids, who were subservient to both Ra Moon and the Stardroids, charged with guiding Ra Moon to safety while the Stardroids engaged the Star Marshals. They also appeared in Issue 55 in Dr. Light's vision of the future, along with Sunstar, the Wily Star, and their creator Ra Moon. ''Mega Man Gigamix The Stardroids are powerful space robots that attack Earth after being inadvertently freed from the body of the extraterrestrial robot Duo, whom they were imprisoned in. Eventually, thanks to Mega Man, Proto Man, Duo, and the help from Dr. Wily, Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack and their robots, the Stardroids are destroyed one by one. However, Terra is able to activate Sunstar before he perished. Sunstar and Mega Man battle in space, and although the fight appears to be hopeless, Mega Man doesn't give up as it's worth to protect the people from Earth, and Sunstar is defeated. Other appearances The Stardroids appear in short stories from the 1997 version of ''Mega Man Megamix. Some of them also appear as part of the Robot Museum in the manga Rockman & Forte. Gallery StardroidsHitoshiAriga.jpg|Sketch of the Stardroids. Art by Hitoshi Ariga. Demokikanai.png|Stardroids in one of the shorts from Mega Man Megamix. Carddass170.png|Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Neptune. Carddass171.png|Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Pluto. Carddass173.png|Terra and Sunstar. Trivia *The Stardroids are named after the planets from the Solar System. **''Mega Man V'' was released back when Pluto was technically classified as a planet. In 2006, Pluto was re-classified as a Dwarf Planet. *While Sunstar isn't officially classified as a Stardroid, he is also of alien origin and is usually grouped with the Stardroids. *In the Gigamix manga, the Stardroids designs remain largely the same from their game designs, with the exception of their eyes having black sclera instead of white. The big exception to this is Sunstar, who instead resembles a human-shaped mass of energy with hovering chunks of armor. References de:Stardroids es:Robot Master#Serial SRN Category:Stardroids Category:Mega Man series bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart